Non-volatile data storage devices, such as embedded memory devices (e.g., embedded MultiMedia Card (eMMC) devices) and removable memory devices (e.g., removable universal serial bus (USB) flash memory devices and other removable storage cards), have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. Users of non-volatile data storage devices increasingly rely on the devices to store and provide rapid access to a large amount of data.
A data storage device may include a health metering system that determines a “health” of blocks included in a memory of the data storage device. Conventional health metering systems use a static health evaluation method throughout a life of the data storage device to enable the data storage device to make decisions related to storage location selection, wear leveling, garbage collection, and/or other operations associated with the memory, as illustrative, non-limiting examples. For example, the static health evaluation method may be based on a program/erase count and/or a bit error rate. However, a static health evaluation method does not account for changing conditions of a memory of the data storage device and changing priorities related to use of the memory that manifest throughout a life of the data storage device.